Not So McPerfect:  A Little Sister's Tale
by IMSLES
Summary: Why is Tim McGee so protective of his little sister?  When did it begin?  Written for the NFA Little Sister Sarah Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Timothy McGee, NCIS special agent and computer genius would never be described as a tough guy. His partner and senior agent, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. had on more than one occasion referred to him as McGeek. The jibe was taken in stride, along with all the other McMonikers he threw his way.

For years he was the butt of jokes, the target for school bullies. Moving often following his father's naval career not only city to city, but country to country. No matter where they took up residence there was always someone who took notice of his pristine appearance: well pressed button shirts, pants with the perfect crease down the leg and his hair always neatly combed and styled. Even during his high school days his mom would inspect to make sure he met up to her standards.

'No child of mine will leave this house without being a proper reflection upon me. You don't just represent yourself out there. When people see you they see your father and me too.' That was a speech nearly every day.

Sure, but his parents never had to hear what his classmates had to think about it. Not that he didn't want to be neat. He found he felt proud, that despite the teasing, he did make his parents proud.

He just wished his younger sister, Sarah could feel the same way.

Sarah McGee was a dozen years younger than he was. She fought daily to have her own 'look'. The arguments would only last a few minutes, before their parents claimed victory, often with a puffy red-eyed little girl, none the happier to pass inspection. He tried to reason with her. Once he even tried to take her side.

He was home for spring break from MIT during his junior year. Sarah was running out to play with a friend; her naturally curly hair askew and her jeans sporting a rip in the knee.

"Sarah McGee, just where do you think you're going in that state?" their mother humphed.

"Out to play with Janie," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Come here," their mom ordered.

"Mom," she whined exasperated seeing the comb she was wielding.

As the struggle to tame the curls began, Tim shrugged. "I don't see why you can't let her go, Mom. After all with all the running she'll be doing, it'll be messy again in ten minutes."

The glare their mother cast his way put an end to any further negotiating. He looked at his sister with pity. She pouted and endured the torture on her head.

When their mother was finished to her satisfaction she ordered Sarah to change her jeans.

"But mom…" Sarah started.

"Now Miss or you won't be going anywhere. Bring me those rags when you're done."

Sarah stomped off to do as she was told. Tim desperately tried to hide his smile when she returned wearing her best Sunday dress. Seeing their mother smile in appreciation of her daughter looking her finest, he wondered if she even thought about the condition the dress would be in when Sarah come in from playing.

It was obvious she didn't when she gave Sarah a peck on the cheek, "You look perfect. Go have some fun."

"You do realize she'll be climbing trees in that dress?" Tim tried to prepare his mother for the disaster ahead.

"She wouldn't dear," she said aghast.

Tim could only shake his head. He was in his room studying when the screaming started.

Sarah made a grand entrance, leaves in her hair, dirt covered head to toe, and her once beautiful yellow dress had torn ribbons and a tear down the left side where she'd gotten snagged on a branch.

"What have you don't to yourself?" he heard their mother yell.

"Just playing," Sarah replied nonchalantly.

"But your pretty dress?" Mrs. McGee nearly sobbed running her hands over the tattered remains. "Your hair?" she did cry removing a few of the leaves with her fingertips.

"You march right up and take a shower," anger taking precedent of her emotions. "I don't want to see you again, until you've returned to the condition I sent you out in."

Sarah shrugged and headed for the stairs. As she reached the hallway, Tim peeked out his bedroom door and saw the triumphant smile she was wearing.

"Hey, brat," he called to her.

She scrunched up her nose, but turned to walk into his room.

"Do you really think it's wise to torment mom like this?" he indicated her state of filth.

"Oh Tim! You're not here all the time. She never lets up. I want to dress to have fun, not like I'm going to a tea party. You shoulda seen Janie's face when I showed up in this. It was awful and she's my best friend."

Tim put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "I know how it is Sar. She was the same way with me."

Her jaw dropped, "I always thought you liked to dress so fancy."

"Well I like looking good," Tim admitted, "but I still had to pass inspections every day."

Sarah rolled her eyes again, "I don't like to dress nice all the time. The other kids tease me," she hung her head.

"I had my share of that too," Tim tried to not dwell on those memories. "We moved more often than too, so there was always a fresh batch of kids to pick on me. At least here there's the handful that will always be bullies, but the others will get used to it and leave you be."

Sarah gazed up at her brother realizing he did have it worse than she did, "How did you stand it?"

"For the most part I ignored it. I didn't much care for how they looked. I was just brought up to keep my opinions to myself and respect other people. I also figured it felt better to have mom and dad proud of me, than how I'd feel trying to fit in with the rest of them."

"But I want to fit in," Sarah pled.

"I have a feeling Sarah that those who accept you do so for who you are, not your clothes. Being petulant and disrespectful may make you popular with a crowd you won't find too much happiness being a part of," he advised her.

Sarah didn't agree with him, but nodded anyway. She was feeling uncomfortable with all the dirt making her start to itch.

Noticing her discomfort he turned her around, "Go clean up, brat."

She scowled over her shoulder, "Yes, Mr. Bossy."

Tim smiled after her and returned to his books.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Chapter 2

The night before Tim was leaving to return to college he saw Sarah going out looking over her shoulder.

"You do know Mom will throttle you when she finds you went out like that?" I chided her.

"She won't find out if you keep quiet," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you," he gave her his best 'Maybe you should rethink this' look.

Sarah just shook her head and went out the door. Tim saw her meet up with a small group of neighborhood kids and noticed that Janie wasn't among them.

"Hmm…" Tim worried. He watched them head down the street. Sarah stole another look back and caught him watching. She gave a small but quick wave and hurried after them.

Feeling ill at ease, Tim told his mom he was headed out giving her a kiss on her cheek. She patted his face giving her approval on his appearance as she quickly scanned his clothes and hair. Rolling his eyes, but still feeling proud of her approval, Tim went to see what his sister was up to. He knew for certain she up to something and he was pretty sure it wasn't anything good.

It took almost half an hour before he found her group, but didn't see her anywhere with them.

He watched as they talked and laughed like they had no cares in the world. When Sarah still didn't appear he decided to ask where she was. Hoping she'd come to her senses and dumped this bad news group, he approached them.

"Hey, if it ain't Sarah's big bro! Ain't you all gussied up?" the apparent leader teased.

Tim paid no mind to the childish taunt, he'd heard it all. "Speaking of Sarah, where is she at?" Tim asked as casually as he could.

"We could tell you, but we won't," this brought juvenile laughter from all of the kids.

"You're a real laugh a minute. Now, where is …?" as he was finishing the question he heard foot steps slapping the pavement and approaching quickly. He looked back stunned to see his sister running with a look mixed with fear and triumph.

Oblivious of her brother's presence she put her arm up displaying the proof of her successful mission. "Got it," she waved the CD in her hand.

"Sarah Louise McGee, what have you done?" Tim advanced on her taking hold of her arm gripping the CD. "And what is this?" he snatched it from her hand.

"It's nothing," she said defensively trying to yank her arm to escape his clutch.

"Looks like a CD. Did you buy this?" he asked praying it wasn't the alternative.

Vaguely she answered, "Maybe. What's it to you?"

His hand tightened around her arm making her wince. Leaning in close to her ear he spoke so only she could hear, "I'm taking you home NOW and you WON"T fight me on this."

Bristling and trying to control her temper, Sarah bravely replied, "NO, I won't. You can go right ahead and tell mom and dad, without me there."

"I wasn't planning on telling them," he said disgustedly. "You're in with the wrong crowd and I'm giving you an honest out. If you don't leave with me, they won't let you go. Is that really what you want?" he stared her in the eyes.

Growing concerned about what she'd actually gotten herself into, she relented. Tim dragged her away allowing her to act out with some resistance. There was a bit of laughter, but it was subdued. None of the group was sure he wasn't going to get the police involved.

Taking a glance back Sarah saw them splitting up and going off in different directions. Once they rounded a corner Tim loosened his grip, but didn't release her entirely.

"You can let go of me," Sarah said pathetically.

"How can I trust you Sarah?" Tim was very disappointed and the fear her felt seeing her with those other kids was slow to dissipate.

Hearing her brother say those words brought tears to Sarah's eyes, "I'm sorry Tim. I just wanted to belong."

"I only just talked to you about this," Tim was exasperated.

"I know it's what gave me the idea," she confessed.

"WHAT?" Tim stopped and spun around to face her. "You deliberately got involved knowing what they were into?"

"Stop it Tim," Sarah cried. "I was tricking them. I actually paid for the CD. I just wanted them to think I stole it."

"And when you were out with them and they were actually stealing things, what then?" he demanded.

"I didn't think about that," Sarah dropped her head in shame.

Taking a deep breath Tim relaxed his hold on her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Sarah. I can't always be here to protect you. You have to use the brains you've been blessed with and THINK before you find yourself in trouble."

Sobbing Sarah said, "I will Tim. I promise."

Giving her one more squeeze he pushed her back to arms' length looking her in the eyes again. "I will try to help you whenever I can. All you need to do is call me. That's _my_ promise."

Nodding adamantly Sarah vowed, "I will Tim. Thank you for being such a good big brother."

"Right, brat. Let's get home and see if we can sneak you in past mom, before she sees how you left the house."

Smirking Sarah put her arm around Tim's waist and rested her head into his side. They walked in silence to their house. Before they opened the door, Sarah stopped to tell her brother one last thing, "I love you."

Looking down at her he told her, "I love you, too. Now go around to the back door while I get mom's attention." As she turned he gave her a smack that surprised her. "Just a love tap," he smiled.

She shook her head. It hadn't hurt, but she got the message just the same. He'd always have her back.


End file.
